On The Road
by billydelawder
Summary: What Rebekah Was Doing After She Left New Orleans At The End Of Season 2
1. Chapter 1-On The Road To Home Again

CHAPTER ONE-ON THE ROAD TO HOME AGAIN

"Are you sure you want to go back into that body, Sister?" Klaus asks Rebekah. "Yes Nik, I want to do this, I have to do this. I promised Kol that I would do everything in my power to bring him back, even it if means using Eva Sinclair's powers," Rebekah answers. "Freya assures me that if anything happens to this body, my spirit will return to my true form, so don't worry, I'll be fine. " "Very well then, Rebekah. I've learned that there's no use in trying to stop you from doing what you want to do, once you get your mind set . Go and do what you have to do. Know that you are welcome to return to your family and home at any time. Actually, i hope you succeed in bringing kol back, I kind of miss that crazy bastard." "I know, Nik, and I promise that I'll return to New Orleans some day. Our family has had its ups and downs over the past thousand years, but I will never abandon any of you. I have a feeling that Freya and I are going to have a "who's the favorite Auntie" competition while Hope's growing up, and I want to help her have all the experiences a young girl should have that I didn't. I want you to promise me that you and Hayley will at least make an attempt to be civil around Hope. She should not have to grow up like we did, with parents fighting all the time. Also, I want you and Elijah to make up. This family will not self destruct as long as I'm alive! We swore always and forever, doesn't that mean anything anymore? " Rebekah asks, holding back tears.

"Sister, cooperation is a two way street, and I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to bring our family back together. I'm sorry that I didn't let you all in on my plan to defeat Dahlia, and killing Gia was a spur of the moment thing. Hope is the most important person in my life, and I will try to make peace with Hayley. I'm asking every witch I can get ahold of to help in removing the Crescent curse from Hayley, Jackson, and the rest of the pack. My daughter deserves to be able to be with her mother, I would never deny a child that. For Elijah, that might take a while, but we have all the time in the world, and I won't give up trying to gain his forgiveness. As for Freya, I look forward to making up for lost time, it's not every day that you find out that everything you were told as a child was false, and that you have a long lost sister. Finally, as for you my sweet sister, I will miss you, and perhaps one day not only will you return with Kol, but perhaps you'll get your wish, and return with a husband and child of your own. If not, know that if you want to resume your relationship with Marcel , you have my blessing," Klaus says while kissing Rebekah's forehead. "Thank you Nik, I believe you, and I have faith that things will work out. Now I have to let Freya do the body switch, and I'll be on my way. I'll call you when I get settled in," She says while hugging him.

A few hours later, after Freya has performed the body switch, and Rebekah goes to tell Marcel goodbye yet again, she is on the road, preparing to strike out on her own, free to do whatever she wants to, to go wherever she wants to. On the seat of her SUV, she finds an envelope with Klaus' handwriting on it. "In case you want to make a pit stop," it says. Rebekah opens it and finds two keys that she recognizes but hadn't even thought about for almost three years. One of them is for the mansion the family lived in when they returned to Mystic Falls those couple of years ago, and the other is for the house she lived in when she and Klaus had their squabble when Rebekah called him out for caring more about his Hybrid family then his real family, and she ended up destroying all of Elena's remaining human blood in a fit of rage. "Well, maybe I will make a stop and see what's going on in the old stomping grounds," She thinks to herself, with a wide smile coming to her face. Rebekah then stares at the still unfamiliar but familiar face of Eva Sinclair looking back at her in the mirror. Except for Matt Donovan, she didn't leave many friends behind when she left Mystic Falls, so being in this body would be perfect. And knowing that the small Virginia town that was her birthplace was a hotbed of magic, perhaps it would be a good place to start in looking for a way to bring Kol back. With eager expectation, Rebekah sets her course towards Mystic Falls and heads down the road, leaving New Orleans behind her-for now.


	2. Chapter 2-Back In The Old Town

After several hours on the road, and a few bathroom breaks, Rebekah finally sees the familiar 'Welcome To Mystic Falls, Virginia" sign. She drives through the town, and sees that not much has changed in the almost two years since she left. She sees the cheerleaders and football players working out on the Mystic Falls High football field, watches people doing their daily business around town, and drives past the town square, where she and her family mingled with their neighbors 1,000 years ago, when they were still human, before her father Mikael forced her mother to perform the spell that turned them into the creatures that they are now. Was it worth it? Sometimes Rebekah would do anything to trade her immortality and vampire powers for a normal, human life, to meet the man of her dreams, have children, her own family. Now that she is inhabiting the body of Eva Sinclair, maybe her dreams will be more than just wishful thinking.

Feeling hungry-for the first time in one thousand years a feeling for real food and drink, not blood, Rebekah pulls into the parking lot of another familiar place, the Mystic Grill. Sitting at a booth, she looks around, seeing some old faces, Including one she thought she'd never see again. At the end of the bar sat that infuriating Damon Salvatore and,surprisingly, Alaric Saltzman. She had been here that night when Alaric died, thanks to her killing Elena, and thanks to her mother linking Elena's and Alaric's lives together when Esther turned him into basically a super Original. So, the disturbance that allowed her mother to pluck Finn and Kol from the Other Side also brought Alaric and who knows else back from the dead, Rebekah thought to herself. One thing just didn't look right to her: the usually cocky Damon looked totally devastated, like he had lost his best friend. Seeing that Elena was nowhere to be seen in the Grill, had they broken up or what? She knew that Damon and Elena had been an item since before the Silas craziness had began, so something must have happened. And in another corner, sat Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, holding hands. "That is something I won't tell Nik about, he'd make Stefan die a horrible death," She laughed to herself, knowing that her brother still possibly had feelings for the blonde baby vamp, though secretly, she was hoping deep down that he would finally realize his feelings for Cami. . As for Stefan, their time together in the 20's was great, but it was time to move on. If he was happy, who was she to be mad?

Rebekah is lost in her thoughts when a "Can I take your order?" brings her back to reality. And what a pleasant reality it is: Matt Donovan is still working at the Grill and is taking her order. "Yes I'll have a burger, fries, and a beer please," she smiles. "I'm Matt and I'll be your waiter. Welcome to Mystic Falls, I know just about everyone in this small town, and you are definitely a newcomer," he smiles while writing her order down. "I'm Eva, nice to meet you, Matt," she smiles. "As a matter of fact, I am new to this town. I've come here to Mystic Falls from New Orleans, because I'm a writer, and I wanted a nice, quiet place to work."

"Well, you have it half right," Matt laughs. "Yeah this place is nice, but quiet it definitely isn't. Look at those 2 guys over there," he says as he points at Damon and Alaric. "Damon there lost his girlfriend, who happened to be one of my best friends, to some weird illness, and Alaric watched his fiancee be stabbed to death by her psycho brother right before his eyes during their wedding. Sooooo, if you're writing, Mystic falls is the place to be if you need to get weird and crazy ideas," He laughs more. "Oh I'm sure you can tell me all about it sometime," Rebekah grins. " As the first friend I've made here, let me invite you to my place one evening for a meal and a drink." Writing her phone number and the address of her old house on a scrap of paper and handing it to Matt, she munches on a french fry,grinning to herself, knowing that he might flip out a bit when he sees the address. "Wow, I know this place," Matt says wide eyed. "It belonged to an old friend and maybe crush from my high school days, Rebekah Mikaelson. She was some girl. She took me on a tour of Europe for graduation, and we had a bit of...fun. She moved away after we came back, and I haven't heard from her since, she said she had some things in her life that needed to be fixed, and it wasn't a good time to be involved in a relationship."

"She sounds like a real number," Rebekah chortles, remembering the great time they shared in Europe, including some very intimate times. "Don't know whether she used you or has a hangup when it comes to relationships. Maybe someday she'll come back into your life and explain herself. She owes you that much. Look at the time, I have to get to the house, the moving truck is going to be here in about an hour. Once again, Matt, give me a call some time and we'll hang out," Rebekah tell him, hoping secretly that he'll accept. "OK Eva, it's a date. It might not be until the weekend, since in addition to working here, I'm in training to be a police officer."

Paying for her food and leaving Matt a good tip, Rebekah leaves the Grill, and drives to her house, impressed that Matt has decided to better his life. Yes she did feel a bit guilty about leaving town so soon after their return from Europe, but when family needs help, everything else has to be put on hold.

Arriving at her house, Rebekah unlocks the door, and goes inside to clean up a bit, and prepare for the moving van to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3-Company

Rebekah finishes up getting ready for the moving van, and right on schedule, it pulls up in the driveway. With Rebekah supervising, it takes about two hours for her possessions to be unloaded and put in the general vicinity of where in the house she wants them. Among the objects is a large crate carrying the coffin in which her real body lays, which is placed in a room in the basement. After the moving crew leaves, Rebekah finds a crowbar and opens the crate. Opening the coffin, she looks upon her body, feeling a bit strange, as if it were an out of body experience. Calling upon a spell that Freya taught her, she seals the basement room. The spell will only allow her present body to enter the room, or her true one to leave, should something cause her spirit to return to it.

After spending the remainder of the afternoon sorting out her clothes, putting the rest of her things where they belonged, and making sure the TV, phone, and internet had been turned on, Rebekah debates whether she should go grocery shopping or order in and wait till tomorrow. Pizza wins out, and after she eats, she decides to call Klaus and tell him that she has settled in.

"So, Nik, what's going on back in New Orleans?", Rebekah asks Klaus. "Actually, not much, it's pretty quiet here," Klaus tells her. "Hope is doing well, she seems to miss you, Elijah hasn't tried to rip my heart out, Freya is doing a great job adjusting to having a family, and loves having fun on the town, and Hayley and Jackson are acting like an old married couple. And Marcel says hello and he misses you. And I miss you too. Perhaps someday all this madness will end, and we can be a united family once again. I know you found my surprise on your car seat, and I'm hoping you used it. Perhaps while you're in Mystic Falls, you can buddy up to a certain Bennett witch. As powerful as her bloodline is, I'm sure she can help you find a way to bring Kol back. After all, she was able to bring down the veil between Earth and the Other Side. But since we aren't Bonnie's favorite people, you will have to go to her as Eva Sinclair, not as Rebekah Mikaelson. And I have another surprise for you that should be pulling up to your door any minute now, he laughs. Goodbye, Sister, I will talk to you later, and I believe you'll like the surprise," He says before ending the call. A few moments later, Rebekah hears a car drive up, and when the door open, It is Freya who is climbing out of the driver's seat. After a hug, the two sisters enter the house and settle into the kitchen and sit down to talk and make up for lost time. "You're a fast learner, sister, when it comes to driving," Rebekah laughs. "Cars were just coming into existence when you entered your sleep 100 years ago." "Well, Klaus is a good teacher. I told him I wanted to come see you when you got settled in, he thought that you deserved a good surprise, and having a brother that can compel the people at the motor vehicle office to make me a license didn't hurt either," Freya grinned. "It's so good after 1,000 years to be able to be with my family, even though our accursed Mother needed to make that damn deal with Dahlia just to make a family possible. We need to look everywhere and anywhere to find a way to bring Kol back." "As for Finn, " Freya frowns while rubbing her necklace, where the spirit of the oldest son of Mikael and Esther resides, "I don't know what we should do about him. He's not the brother I remember having good times with as a child. His time as a vampire, especially the time he spent daggered has made him cold and vindictive, and that could make him very unpredictable should we bring him back." "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Rebekah sighs. "In the meantime, let's start some planning about Kol over dinner at a local bar and grill that has some of the best burger, fries, and booze and the cutest busboy, "She laughs. With that, they get into the car and head out to the Grill for some eating, fun, and hanging out.


	4. Chapter 4-Sisterly Bonding

"Well here we are, the Mystic Grill," Rebekah informs Freya as they find a parking space and make their way inside. Taking a booth, the sisters look at their menus and decide to order drinks first. Rebekah sees Matt coming towards their booth to take their order. "Follow my lead," She whispers to Freya. "That is the Matt Donovan I was telling you about." "OK," Freya whispers and winks back in acknowledgement. "Hi, Eva, nice to see you again," Matt smiles. "Who's your friend?" "Hi again to you, Matt. This is Freya, my foster sister. We grew up in a foster home together and we've been best friends ever since. Freya, this is Matt, the first friend I've made since I've come to Mystic Falls," She beams. "It's nice to meet you, Matt," Freya says while shaking Matt's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Freya. That's a unique name," "it's nordic," she explains. " My parents vacationed in Norway, and I was conceived there," Freya laughs. "Very cool, and here I'll give you a bit of time to look at it and figure out what you want to order, would either of you ladies like a drink," Matt grins as he gives them a drink list. . We'll have a couple of beers," Rebekah replies. Matt acknowledges the order and goes to the bar and gets 2 bottles, and brings them to the sisters. "So, that's the Matt you had the summer of your life with in Europe, is it? Well, I can't blame you for having a thing for him," Freya says, making Rebekah blush. "Yeah, he's a good guy, and his knowledge of the supernatural is a plus. But do you think a human and a vampire could realistically have a good relationship? I've been alive a thousand years, and I deserve a bit of love and happiness. As a matter of fact, so do you. "

"Well, if two people care about each other and want to be together, differences shouldn't matter," Freya advises. "Sister, I say go for it. Maybe not Matt. but if it happens it happens. Hell, I've talked to Marcel several times since you've left, and he misses you so much. If not here, maybe in another place where your travels take you. Just because you're on a mission doesn't mean you can't take time for yourself. Yes, helping Kol should be a main goal, but sometimes you have to look out for yourself. And that, my dear sister, is why tonight we're going to have a girls' night out to remember," Freya grins.

"You're right, Freya. It is possible to have a personal life and take on an important task at the same time, and that's what we're going to do. Kol was kind of a playboy, and he'd want us to have a good time," Rebekah replies with a large smile on her face.

A few minutes later, Matt returns and takes their meal order: Burgers and fries for the both of them, and a couple more beers. "I never thought that I'd be able to experience this. A day out with a sister, having a great time, and who knows what other trouble we can get into before the night is over," Freya laughs while downing another beer. "I know exactly what you mean, Sister," Rebekah says while clinking her beer glass against Freya's. "This is one of the happiest times of my life, if not the most happiest, and I will never forget what we're doing. I know it will never make up for the childhood times together we were denied, but hopefully this will be the first of many good moments we have!"

"Mind if I sit with the two of you for a bit? My shift here is done and I wanted to sit down and relax for a few minutes before I head on home," Matt asks the sisters as he sits down at their table, bringing a bottle of Bourbon with him and pouring a glass for each of them. "Sure Matt, have a seat," Freya tells him. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't the 3 of us take this party somewhere else? Any good nightclubs or other party place around here?" "There's a small club a couple of blocks from here, I think I can summon up enough energy for a few dances there," Matt replies. " Personally, I've never been inside it, but from what people have told me, it's pretty kick ass."

"OK I'm in," Rebekah announces while finishing off her final bite of burger. "Getting things organized after my move has left me with very little free time. I just want to slow down a bit, take it easy, and have some fun! And with my "sister" and a brand new friend to hang out with, what's not to like?," She beams. "Alright, Ladies, let's get going and raise some hell!," Matt declares in a loud voice as he makes his way to the register and pays for Rebekah's and Freya's meals. Then the trio heads out and climbs into Matt's truck ,and they make their way to the club.


	5. Chapter 5-A Night On The Town

"It's fun time, ladies," Matt cheers as they pull into the parking lot of a large building. "Here we are, The Jade Cat, , Mystic Falls' newest hot spot. From what I've heard, it's a pretty kick-ass establishment." The three go inside the club and are shown to a table. "You're right, Matt. This place looks totally awesome," Rebekah replies in agreement. "I've never been a big partier," Freya says, "But I think we are going to have one hell of a night tonight." The three order their drinks, and settle into their seats, looking around, checking out the other club goers, and just relaxing from their long day.

Freya spies a handsome man sitting alone at a corner table, and immediately decides to take a chance at some fun. "I'll be back sometime," she grins. "You two have a good time, and we'll meet back up later." "OK Sister, don't get yourself in too much trouble," Rebekah jokes at Freya will a sly wink. Freya makes her way to the table and makes her move. "Hi, I'm Freya, mind if I sit down?" "Sure, pull up a seat," He replies. "Being alone at a club really sucks. It's nice to have some company, and It's a pleasure to meet you, Freya. My name's Tim. I'm a mechanic at the Midtown Garage. I love to get out and about, but I am socially awkward. Saying that I'm shy is a total understatement," he sighs. "Sometimes, it takes just about every ounce of energy I have to talk to people." "Well, you're doing a good job so far," Freya assures him. "Come on, let's dance. Just keep your eyes on me, and everything will be OK," she tells Tim while kissing him on his forehead. "OK, lead on my lady," Tim laughs while rubbing Freya's hand. They go to the dance floor and start a slow dance.

"Will you look at that," Rebekah laughs while watching Freya and Tim dance, still sitting with Matt. " Freya has always been a shy girl , but I think this club has unleashed her inner beast. It's nice to see her having a good time. When we were kids, she was always a wallflower." "Come on, let's dance too," Matt smiles while taking her hand. "I thought you'd never ask, " Rebekah grins.

For what seems like hours, the two couples dance, each pair gazing into each other's eyes with a look that seems to say that they want to take things up a notch. "You know what Eva," Matt says while pulling Rebekah close in a slow dance, "I've only known you for a couple of days, but It feels like it's been longer. It would be nice if you could stick around Mystic Falls for a while, I'd love to get to know you more." Rebekah's heart nearly melts when she hears that. Would it be fair to Matt if she told him who she really was? If she told him the whole story, would he understand? She decided to be careful and see what happens before she possibly blows Matt's mind into little pieces by dumping all that information on him. "We'll see, let's take things slow," she whispers to Matt while kissing his forehead. "Deal," Matt grins while rubbing Rebekah's back. " You are most definitely a girl that any guy would want to have some time with." With that, he pulls Rebekah close and gives her a long, heated kiss on the lips.

"Wow, that was pleasantly unexpected," Rebekah grinned while kissing Matt back. "Yeah, it felt pretty good. It's been such a long time since I've had time with an actually normal girl," Matt laughs. "Well, you will find that I'm not your ordinary, normal, average girl, I have a lot of baggage, does that matter to you?

"Not if you didn't kill anyone," Matt laughs. "I am totally and completely attracted to you, so let's see what happens." "Sounds like a plan to me," Rebekah says while rubbing the back of his neck. "Now let's see what kind of trouble Freya has gotten herself into."

"Freya, you are quite the looker," Tim grins while giving Freya a nice , long kiss. " Let's take this party to somewhere else a little more private." "OK, let me go tell Eva, " Freya winks.

Freya walks back to the table where Rebekah and Matt have sat back down, holding hands. " Eva, Tim and I are taking off, I'll see you when I get back to your place." "Let me have a word with you before you go, let's go to the ladies' room," Rebekah requests. The two go into the bathroom and make sure the door is locked. "Freya, be careful. You don't know this guy, so keep your wits about you. And protection please. "Yes sister, I will be careful on all counts. If he tries anything, I'll turn him into a toad," She laughs. "As for you, from the looks you and Matt have been giving each other, you should take your own advice." "Don't worry about me, Freya. Matt is a nice guy, and he won't do anything untoward, unless I want it. And believe me, I want to make it up to him for leaving him all high and dry after we came back from Europe two years ago. Enough about me now, call me if you need a ride home, and be careful. Nik would probably do something horrible to me if anything happened to you." "And he would probably do the same to me if something happened to you," Freya laughs. "OK since we've made everything clear, there are two gorgeous hunks waiting for us, so let's get out of this bathroom."

"Welcome back, Ladies," Tim bows while helping Freya to her seat. " It's getting late, and If you don't mind, I'd like to head on home. Freya, If you need a place to stay, I can spend the night on my couch," he says with a sly wink. "Sure, let's go, " Freya grins. "Eva, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, if I need you before, I'll call, " she beams back while taking Tim's hand. "OK, Freya, be good and I'll see you tomorrow, we have a lot more catching up to do," Rebekah replies. Tim escorts Freya to his car, leaving Rebekah and Matt to themselves.

"Ready to go home?" Matt asks while getting ready to pay the bill. "Yeah I sure am, it's been a long but fun day," Rebekah smiles. Matt takes her hand and rubs it tenderly, then she takes hold of his arm, and they head for his truck, and make their way up the road and back to Rebekah's house.

"Want to come in and have a Coke or some other kind of non alcoholic drink before you head on home?" Rebekah asks, hoping that he says yes. "Yeah sure, why not?" "Come on it, the place is a bit disorganized, but it's slowly but surely coming around," she laughs, while escorting Matt to the kitchen. "This place looks a lot different than the last time I was here, It's nice and homey," Matt nods while taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Thanks Matt. I'm not much of a home maker, but I'm giving it my best shot," Rebekah smiles while pouring Matt a Coke into a glass full of ice and sitting down next to him. "Thanks Eva," he says while taking a sip. "No problem, make yourself at home for a bit." "Eva, I really have become quite smitten with you, and I definitely want to take this to another level," Matt whispers while taking Rebekah's hand. "Oh the Hell with it," Rebekah ponders in her mind. "I can tell him who I really am sometime later if this goes any farther." She pulls him closer and kisses him with all her might. " I don't know how long I'm going to be here in Mystic Falls, but I really do want you to be a part of my life while I'm here." Without saying a word, Matt picks Rebekah up and carries her to the bedroom, where they spend a night of passionate love making.

Meanwhile, at the other side of town, Tim and Freya arrive at his apartment. It's a small, one bedroom, enough to satisfy Tim's requirements. "Nice place," Freya smiles. "Thanks. It's about all you can afford on a mechanic's salary," He laughs. "You're the first woman other than my Mom that's been in here." "Well then, let's make it a visit to remember," Freya says while pulling him close and kissing him. Soon they too are having adventures in bed.


	6. Chapter 6-The Morning After

"Good morning," Rebekah tells Matt while kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. "Good morning to you," Matt says while pulling her close. "Last night was awesome, I didn't want it to end." "Same here," she beams, running her hands through her hair. "Maybe I will settle down here for a while and make the most of it. Like I've said before, this little town seems to be nice and peaceful, just what a writer needs to do a good job. And with you, I just may have a bit of an incentive," Rebekah laughs." "Well this incentive hopes that you stay, because I am totally falling for you," Matt grins while caressing her. "Anyway, I have to get to work, but I'll see you this evening." "I'll be here, and I'll fix dinner," She winks. "It's been awhile since I've had to cook for more than one person," She laughs. "Anything you cook will be great, I'm sure. Surprise me," Matt says while kissing her on the forehead. "Deal, see you tonight." As Matt leaves, Rebekah's phone rings, and she checks the number. It's Freya.

"Well Sister, I hope your night was as awesome as mine, " Freya laughs with a bit of a yawn. "Tim was such an animal in bed! It was mind blowing! I thought Mathias was an awesome love maker a thousand years ago, but Tim...Oh My God! Anyway, enough about me, how was your evening with Matt?" "Matt is the perfect gentleman, a gentle lover, just like I remember from our time in Europe," Rebekah muses with a huge grin on her face. "You know, it's nice to have so many men attracted to me, but in the end, someone has to lose, that's the sad part." "It sure is," Freya agrees. "You've had lots of loves over the years, but I've only had two that I would say ever amounted to anything. Mathias, the father of my son who died because of Dahlia, and now I think Tim. I really don't know what to do, Rebekah, since we don't know how long we are going to be here in Mystic Falls, and even if it does last, how do I explain to Tim that I'm a witch, and my siblings are the world's oldest vampires? And knowing how protective Klaus is towards his sisters, how could I keep Klaus from killing him if he makes one little mistake?" "Well, you have to take a chance, " Rebekah counsels Freya. "So what if you're a witch? You're still a living, breathing human, with feelings. The heart wants what the heart wants. Fear does nothing but rob you of your dreams. So I say go for it Sister. Unlike what will happen when I eventually return to my true body, you're Human and have a limited time on Earth. Make the most of it, be happy, find happiness, find someone." "So what do I do when or if Tim finds out that I'm a 1,000 year old witch?" Freya inquires. "I know how you feel, Sister," Rebekah answers. "What am I going to do if and when Matt finds out who I really am? The answer is I don't know. We will just have to deal with it when the time comes and hope for the best." And with that, they hear a knock at the door.


End file.
